


Good to See you

by The_time_it_takes



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, But its only mentioned in passing, Fluff, Hospitalization, M/M, Neil is a therapist, POV Andrew Minyard, Songfic, Weddings, and he works with aaron, andrew is a little soft, nicky and neil volunteer at an animal shelter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_time_it_takes/pseuds/The_time_it_takes
Summary: Neil meets Andrew at Nicky's wedding. The song that inspired this was  AJR's Sober Up.





	Good to See you

**Author's Note:**

> Fuuuuuuuck this do not read.

"Hi" that was the first thing the skittish redhead beside him had said.

They were both wearing formal suits at the head table meant only for the close family and friends of the couple and yet Andrew had never met this person.Though he looked acceptable, he was rather awkward in an ill-fitting waistcoat and jacket. Andrew didn't bother replying to the poor soul Nicky had sat beside him. 

_Hello, Hello, I'm not where I'm Supposed to be._

Halfway through the night the man, Neil, he learned had rambled on about a pointless subject as Andrew sat in silence. Neil never made any indication that he accepted an answer. Andrew respected that." Umm... okay I'm going to find some punch? " It sounded like a question rather than a statement.

" No you're not, a waiter can get you that." Andrew broke his silence for the first time that night. 

" Right," He rubbed the back of his neck as a meager smile spread over his features. Andrew found the motion far too sweet for someone with that many scars on his hands and face. He also found him feeling far too much for a sociopath. " Hey, umm Nicky talks a lot about you at the shelter." so that's where Neil is from, the animal shelter Nicky volunteers at. " You and your brother are the lights in his world. So thanks, I guess for not pushing him out of your life completely. Thanks for putting up with his shit." His smile shrunk a little." Umm.. I think I'm gonna head out soon. I hope I'll talk _at_ you again some time."His voice was sad and the dry laugh that followed most surely did not affect Andrew. So with a final goodbye to Andrew and a brief farewell to Nicky and Erik, Neil walked out of his life. 

_I hope that you're missing me 'cause it makes me feel young._

Weeks later Andrew is still stuck on that guy. With his curly hair and marble face and stupidity. He can't quite get rid of the lingering fascination he has with him. So when he happened to see him in the park across from the coffee shop he and Renee are sitting at he would like to blame his drugs for letting him stare just long enough for her to pick up on. But she just smiles and they finish their drinks in silence.

He would like for that to be the end of it but Renee knew him too well.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you what you thought of that Neil guy from Nicky's wedding. Dan and Matt met him previously and practically gushed over him like he's their child when I asked so they have a bit of a bis opinion and I didn't get a chance to talk to him at the reception." She smiled and turned her gaze to the park where Neil was standing next to the entrance seemingly waiting for someone." You seemed to occupy all his time that day." 

Andrew grunted and sighed " Not the worst person I've met I suppose." Andrew looked into his empty cup debating the pros and cons of telling her about his fascination. 

"Better than Kevin?" Renee brightened, not expecting an actual answer.

"Better than Aaron." Andrew's eyes were aphetic as normal but Renee could tell that he was intrigued by this new anomaly in his life.

_Hello, hello Last time that I saw your face Was recess in second grade And it made me feel young_

That week when Andrew had his meeting with Bee he, per Renee's request, told her his thoughts on Neil. Bee had listened and offered guidance in dealing with these thoughts ( Andrew refused to call the feelings).

The week after that Andrew was being shipped off to rehab to get off his drugs.

_Goodbye, goodbye I said to my bestest buds We said that we'd keep in touch And we did our best_

At Easthaven Hospital Minyard was checked in a given a private room on the top floor.(He got the top floor by refusing to speak to the receptionist until they changed his room reservation). After a month of speaking to no one but Bee and Renee, his assigned nurse became frustrated enough to switch patients with one N. Josten. Andrew was indifferent to the change. This new guy would just inevitably pon him off on someone else anyway. as long as Aaron wasn't in charge of his treatment he would be fine with a new doctor every month.

The day he was to meet this new doctor he heard voices outside his door. He recognized both of them right away. Voice one was Aaron who had landed himself a job here right out of college. Voice two was that of Neil. Stupid curly hair rabbit as Andrew had taken to calling him.

"I'm telling you, you don't want to deal with him." Aaron sounded exhausted.

" Aaron, I've met him before, I deal with you all day. Someone has to deal with him and it damn well won't be you." Neil finished his sentence as he flung the door to Andrews room open." Good morning Andrew. It's good to see you" Andrew swore the smile on Neil's face almost outshined the lights on the ceiling.

Andrew only grunted in responce

"As you probably figured out I'm going to help you work through your rehabilitation process" He looked so fucking happy to be here. 

Andrew turned to the window to hide the small twitch of his lips.No one could blame him for thinking, maybe he wanted to feel a little. He has been apathetic since he was young, it was getting pretty boring.

_Won't you help me sober up Growing up it made me numb And I want to feel something again Won't you help me sober up All the big kids they are drunk And I want to feel something again Won't you help me feel something again How's it go again? How's it go again?_

Towared the end of their third section they finally started to talk about his childhood. andrew found he liked talking to Neil almost as much as he liked talking to Bee. Neil didn't just let Andrew be during theses section. They had conversations. Andrew would ask for a truth about Neil's life, and in exchanges, Neil could ask Andrew for a truth. The questions ranged from favorite color to why do you act like this? They grew closer and closer together. After 3 months they kissed. They touched. They 'hated'.They were happy.Then when Andrew moved out of the hospital he and Neil found an apartment. Andrew became a criminology professor at the state college nearby. Neil later became that school's therapist, for students and staff alike.

_My favorite color is you You're vibrating out my frequency My favorite color is you You keep me young and that's how I wanna be_

" Neil get your God damned cat off of my pillow!"Andrew shouted as he opened the door to their apartment." 

" You haven't even been in the house for two seconds. Calm the fuck down" Neil when for the bedroom as Andrew bee-lined for the freezer" Oh by the way Jeremy and Jean invited us to go to their wedding. Apparently, they got Allision to design their suits. And Kevin would like to come over and get drunk tonight."

" Is this your way of telling me you want to get married?"Andrew fell on to the couch with a pint of ice cream and reached for the remote.

" No, this is my way of asking if you'll marry me. The court papers are on the counter."Neil walked out of the bedroom with a pure black kitten in his palms.

Andrew hummed and reached out a hand to Neil without looking away from the tv." Bring 'em here"

That night ended with sex and cuddles and mostly filled out marriage forms on the living room table.

_Won't you help me sober up All the big kids they are drunk And I want to feel something again Won't you help me feel something again? Can I finally feel something again? How's it go again?_

**Author's Note:**

> For a drugged Andrew try Happy pills by weathers  
> I'm sorry if it feels rushed.


End file.
